An Interesting Visitor
by Dis' Fool
Summary: They say when you dream loved ones who have passed can visit you for a short while. In Greta's case its more along the lines of meeting someone oddly new, and that person happens to know her Guardian very, very well.


An Interesting Visitor

* * *

Frowning Greta glanced down at both ends of the street her fingers unconsciously caressing her new bracelet that Sunstreaker had given to her last night. A safeguard of some sort he had told her; Ratchet having put a pulse monitor in it just so they would avoid another incident if it were to happen again. Sending their pissed off Front-liner down to the brig was one thing, to detain an override a berserk front-liner's system into a forced stasis lock, especially one skilled such as Sunstreaker, was another thing. That was an episode the CMO, Greta, and Autobots as a whole would rather not repeat.

Greta had been utterly terrified at the blood lust she had seen in his optics when he burst through the med bay doors, pure rage radiated off his form before he lunged at the cause of her cardiac arrest. Jazz was still on orders for light duty activities only, and Sunstreaker had barely started allowing the temporary SIC to be around her again which Lennox and Epps found highly amusing that the silent treatment from a six year old could cause the most vain and arrogant mech to cave.

Glancing around the school parking lot Greta's frown deepened. Everyone was almost gone now. Where was Sunny? He should have been here by now. Unless he got called onto a secret mission again, but than one of the school staff would of come and told her by now. Right?

Turning to walk to the office a familiar sounding engine revved up behind her. Spinning on her heel, grin wide in excitement to tell Sunny about her day she skipped her way over to the freshly polished red Lamborghini...wait, red?

Sunny never said he was going to change his full color to red, always saying the red accents on his frame were enough and they were there for a personal reason. Wrinkling her nose she decided she didn't want to hurt his feelings and keep her dislike of the color to herself.

As the driver side door opened she opted to run the rest of the way across the parking lot not realizing how suddenly empty it became. "Sunny! Why did you change..."

Her words died in her throat as a man other than Sunstreaker got out of the Lamborghini, his hair a deep red, strikingly close to the cars paint job. Cocking her head to the side, she blinked once, than twice, and than a third time. How weird...this man was practically identical to Sunny in every attribute, except for the fact that he had a goatee whereas Sunny stayed clean shaven, and his hair was slightly longer and more unruly where once again Sunny kept his hair longer than a buzz cut but slicked back with a slight wave, and just by the way this man was presenting himself she knew his personality was far more open an inviting than Sunny's.

Was he an Autobot she never met before? No, his eyes shared the blue trait but didn't hold that electrifying cerulean glowing energy that the Autobots held. Maybe Sunny based his holoform off this man by accident?

Said man's lips quirked, eyes swimming with amusement almost as if he could hear her thoughts. "Greta."

He knew her name?

Eyeing Sunny's doppelganger with a suspicious look she took a cautious step back, her happy tone of voice changing quickly to a sharp cold demand – least as much as a six year old's voice could. "Who're you?"

The man's eyebrows rose in slight surprise, his smile stretching wide into a grin. Someone has begun to pick up parts of Sunstreaker's demeanor. "Sweetspark, your spending way to much time with Sunshine if your picking up his tone of voice."

Greta perked up at the name, eyes narrowing. "Sunshine?"

Folding his arms the man leaned back against his car with a nod. "Yeah, Sunshine – you know, Sunny. Pretty sure no ones called him that in awhile though. Does he snap at you to not call him Sunny? I'll be surprised if he doesn't."

"You know Sunny?" She asked curiously, her interest piqued as she took a few small steps forward.

Sunny's doppelganger gave her a cheeky grin. "Oh yeah, me an Sunshine go way back sweetspark."

Straightening her back and crossing her arms, she eyed him once more with a blatant challenge. "Prove it."

The man let out a short laugh before tossing her a wink, he liked this girl already. "With pleasure sweetspark."

Greta's eyes widened as Sunny's doppelganger fizzled out of existence, and the red Lamborghini before her began to break apart. What was he doing? He wasn't aloud to transform in public places!

Her eyes darted around in panic before they turned into confusion as she watched the terrain around her slowly change. The school buildings behind her began to ripple into a dense forest, the concrete and asphalt of the school parking lot sunk below sprouting grass, and the day sky slowly faded into night. Turning in a circle to take in her surroundings she gasped in amazement as she realized she was standing atop a cliff edge that over saw a military base not to far down below with the ocean surrounding it as far as her eyes could see.

It was than she realized she was dreaming.

"Wow..." She whispered.

"Right?" Almost forgetting about Sunny's doppelganger she shifted her gaze to the tall red robot standing beside her, his Autobot crest catching her eyes. "Never thought your fleshy planet could have a charm to it."

His voice almost sounded wistful, like he never got to see it for himself. Than where did this place come from? She would have remembered visiting a place as pretty as this. The red Autotbot chuckled softly as the military bases lights glittered down below, optics turning to gaze down at her. Why were the lights in his eyes so low and flickering?

"This is from Sunshine's memory bank sweetspark. Its a place he likes to go to often when he has no other place to cool off." The red Autobot glanced up at the sky for a moment before smiling softly. "Plus, deep down he really likes the scenery at night from this vantage point. It speaks to his inner artist."

Artist? Seeing her brows furrow in confusion the Autobot cocked his head with a frown. "You didn't know Sunny paints?"

She shook her head. "Sunny doesn't really tell me stuff."

The red Autobot hummed in understanding. "That's nothing new. It took some prying and digging before he would get fed up with me and spill his thoughts. Well, actually, more like snarl."

A devious grin suddenly appeared on his lip plates. "Speaking of digging there was this mission me and Sunny were on..."

Greta soon found herself sitting crossed legged on the grass as the red Autobot began retelling stories of his and Sunny's adventures, finding herself fully immersed in them and laughing along at the funny bits, caution having been tossed to the wind. It was strange how she felt perfectly content and comfortable in this strange Autobot's presence, and she couldn't help that small niggling feeling that she somehow felt close to the Autobot, like she's known him just as long as she's known her guardian Sunstreaker. Why was that?

He abruptly stilled, helm cocking to the side like he was listening to something before his flickering eyes zeroed in on an object she hadn't realized she was unconsciously clutching. The red Autobot rolled forward, her eyes barely registering he had two tires as his feet, and crouched down pointing at the red colored bracelet.

"Where'd you get something like that sweetspark?"

Smiling she raised it proudly. "Sunny gave it to me. He said it was super special."

Giving her a cheeky grin the red Autobot rolled backwards an stood upright. "Oh yeah, its special all right. Hatchet's ganno give Sunshine one pit of a dent."

"Hatchet? Who's that?" She asked while rising, dusting off pieces of grass from her jeans. Looking back up her eyes widened in slight fear as everything began to go dark, even her strange new Autobot friend was beginning to fade into the darkness. "Wait!"

"You don't need to be afraid of the dark sweetspark." She heard his voice softly say, his eyes seeming to shine brighter now as his body faded away. "You'll always have your other attractive Guardian watching out for you. You just won't see me."

Suddenly his eyes fused into a large orb of light temporarily blinding her at how brightly it glowed. Rubbing her eyes and blinking the white spots away she stared in wonder at the large blue pulsing orb floating before her. Reaching a tentative hand out she felt small electrical pinpricks run across her palm as the orb pressed into her open hand.

She giggled at the odd feeling and burst out into laughter as the orb danced around her, and it was like she knew he was giving her a cheeky grin.

"What's your name?"

The orb flashed brightly, a whisper of a reply brushing across her mind before she was pulled from the throes of her dream into the waking world of reality.

"Greta!"

Blinking bleary up at the familiar voice, Greta gave her guardian's holoform a sleepy, happy, smile. "Sideswipe says hi."

* * *

 **I haven't had the urge or felt the need to write anything for such a long time as my hobby for writing suddenly died out, but this little treasure refused to stay hidden and I had the familiar itch to write again. It was just a random little drabble honestly, but now I have quite a few little drabbles of this piece where it has the potential to grow into a story, and so I leave that decision up to you my readers, you will be the key of motivation for me to dust the cobwebs off the door handle and unlock my urge to write once more.**


End file.
